


罗曼蒂克  桃色

by MOREmi



Category: Meat script
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOREmi/pseuds/MOREmi





	罗曼蒂克  桃色

罗非✖️秦小曼

 

窗外是车水马龙的十里洋场，屋内是缠绵悱恻的旖旎春光。

此时的空气热烈的可以烫坏人的皮肤。

女孩跨坐在男人身上，不住的摇晃腰肢，脸上的表情从羞涩到渴望只用了几秒钟，红唇微启吐出好听的呻吟，不是黏腻的女嗓，而是喑哑却听起来又不着痕迹的撩人，汗珠顺着她娇好的乳房滴到男人的腹部，那成了一种无言的渴望。床幔四下摇晃，宣告着这场热烈的情事。

若此刻上海是沉迷的蓝色，那这女孩就是世间甜美的桃色。

 

罗非的呼吸声越来越急促，他捏紧了秦小曼摇晃的臀瓣，不自主的手上加快了她摇晃的速度，男人和女人急促的呼吸缠绕于一起，一如此刻交缠的爱意。

冲昏头的快感让他猛地抽走翻身把秦小曼压在身下，交合处的黏稠滑腻在进入也不费力气。

私处的剧烈撞击和小曼迷离的眼让罗非大脑缺氧。

随着一阵痉挛，罗非停下了动作，整个脑袋瓜就瘫在小曼的脖颈上。

刚才那班野性的狼似乎不见，只剩这一只乖顺的猫躺在主人怀里，不知餍足的舔着她的脖颈。

秦小曼的手环紧了罗非的背，手臂下就是他好看的蝴蝶骨。

她能感受到罗非被汗水浸湿的头发，和赤裸相贴的身体，以及他雄伟的分身。

此刻的乖顺， 让她想咬他的耳朵，因为她知道，这位坏先生故意不让她下床洗澡，执意温存到最后一刻。

罗非从罗小曼颈间抬起头，嘴角还挂着一丝晶莹。他的眼里是桃粉色的赤裸女孩，和她身上未褪去的红晕和吻痕。

“我还想要。”像是不懂事的孩童为了多吃一块糖而撒娇。秦小曼摸了摸他的后脑勺，温柔的说“乖，去洗澡。”  
没有哪一刻的罗非在秦小曼眼里如此可爱，他的整个人都进入她的生命以及身体，在每一次他的注视下，他们的高潮下，总有个声音不断的在她耳边大喊，爱他，深爱他。

 

撞到霍文思时，小曼正拿着一大摞的案件卷宗，哗啦啦的都散在了地上，霍文思边捡边道歉，“小曼，不好意思啊。”  
秦小曼想也没想的笑了一下，“霍医生没有，是我走路没注意。”然后又急急忙忙的往出跑。  
霍文思看着那像小鹿一样轻盈的女孩不自主的就笑了，转身看到一旁负手而立的绅士也不觉得惊慌，只是面带笑容无言路过。  
但轻微的声音还是传进罗非的耳朵  
“真是可爱的女孩。”  
不自觉的就握紧了手里的权杖，真是气人啊。

秦小曼不知道哪里得罪罗非了，从回家开始就不对劲，咖啡放了糖嫌甜，不放糖嫌苦，说想吃蝴蝶酥，她屁颠屁颠买回来，罗非看了一眼就又不想吃了，单细胞的女孩也习惯了罗非的乖张多变，可今天怎么都觉得有些奇怪，这感觉令她害怕，本就总是觉得罗非不是她能掌控的人，不自觉的就陷入他要离开的胡思乱想里。  
她趴在沙发沿上可怜巴巴的望着撞在在看报纸的罗非，罗非都不低头看她一眼。  
秦小曼终于忍不住了，扯着罗非就开始问怎么了，发生了什么，哪里出了问题。  
罗非抬头看着穿着眼前因为愤怒而脸色微红的女孩，又望向她身后，那是一片无尽的夜色。  
猛的起身，咬住了秦小曼喋喋不休的嘴唇。秦小曼的动作瞬间停止，任由着他的牙齿细磨着她的下唇，有些疼痛，也有些欣喜，至少罗飞不是厌倦了她。

秦小曼认命的闭上眼睛，罗非抬手把她整个人抱在怀里，不再是撕咬而是深入的舌吻。他得舌尖描绘着她的口腔和柔软的舌头，像是品酒一样的咂摸着，吸吮着，也带着惩罚的轻咬一口。这骤然的刺痛让秦小曼嘤了一声，而这柔和的呻吟声，无疑是变相的邀请，罗非有些粗暴的撕扯开她的衬衫，好看的锁骨下是曲线优美的乳房，绵软的触感握在手里有种可以掌控这整个人的感觉。  
罗非不住地揉捏着着，却总是想起霍文思对小曼欠揍的态度，他有些生气，连动作也不再温柔，娇嫩的皮肤上留下了红色的抓痕。秦小曼觉得浑身酥软没有力气，整个人都摊在他怀里，罗非不舍的从她唇边移开，降唇落在她好看的乳房上，不得不说秦小曼的身子非常好看，不是那种丰满，而是比例很好线条柔美的那种。  
她如果不做警探，大概会迷得不少公子哥神魂颠倒。  
想着他手下的动作不自觉的温柔了。

他的唇从上向下移动着，每一处都留下少许水渍，亲吻肌肤时发出啧啧的声音让他忍不住直接拽下秦小曼的衣裤。  
美好的少女私处在眼前带着诱惑，早已不是禁果却依旧甜美诱人。  
他埋下头嗜舔着，每一次动作都能清晰的感受她双腿的战栗。抬起眼看她的紧闭的双眼和愈加痛苦的表情。  
他知道她是喜欢的。不消一会她就败下阵来，他从这美味中抬起头，唇上湿润的痕迹让之前的一切都清明起来。他抱起已经脱力的她放到床上，优雅的撕开完整的领带，撑着胳膊看着她通红的脸。  
声音染着情欲。

我想要你。没有相应的回答，他拉下裤链就沉沉进入。床上是没了衣物的小曼。他掰开她的双腿在她耳边双手支撑着，只是散了领带，衣物却还完整。  
他一下又一下的撞击着私处，蜜水交融发出啪啪啪的声响。宣誓着主权，女孩喘出得音节让人听了都抓心挠肝的，他望着她的脸，深情又专制。

秦小曼带着哽咽的拥抱住他，毛呢的马甲与纯棉的衬衫是他的标配，课此时拥入怀中确实了不得的催情触感。

她满头细汗的在他耳边说，罗非，我好爱你。

煞时间的高潮来得猝不及防，一波又一波的悸动让两人同时停止了颤抖。

罗非终于温柔起来，他抓着秦小曼的手放在胸前，告诉他。  
听，这是为你再狂跳的心脏。

 

罗非到底禁止了秦小曼与霍文斯的接触，工作的话也必须有他在才可以见面。秦小曼说罗非专制，他就只是抱的更紧，胡茬擦她的下巴，痒的直钻进心里。


End file.
